Assassin
by Strange G1rl
Summary: Kairi was born with mysterious power. Now she's afraid that someone will hear about it and will make her as the strong weapon. Her father sent her in the Sakamaki Household to live with 6 hot brothers. But Kairi isn't only one "bride" there. The old friend appears and tries to help her. Plz R&R and find out what will happen. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

_'Mom!'_

_'be careful _*cough*_ girl... don't let them know... and _*cough*_ stay away... from Yui'_

That's what mother told me before she left. After that I've not seen her anymore

_'Don't let them know'_

My parents always repeated to me and I was doing what I was told. After she disappeared from out life everything changed between me and my family, father and big sister. Dad couldn't bear being with me and Yui was crying all time. And the most important - no one paid any attention to me. I was exist at the age of 5 but not for them

As I heard that day mom was transfered in the hospital and then she left for eternity. I was asking, asking but wasn't getting answer. Why?

The only remember their glares. People stared at me with that deadly gazes

_'That's her'_

_'I heard she killed her own mother'_

_'Mom, that girl...'_

_'Don't go near her'_

_'What a pity'_

_'For who?'_

_'For her family. I wonder how her father can bear her presence after what she did'_

_'I heard she was about to transfer'_

_'Yeah, in the church'_

_'She has been manipulated by the demon'_

_'She IS the demon'_

_'I can't let my children play in the street. I'm afraid she will do something terrible to then'_

and etc. All those times those comments and nothing anymore. Ignore and hatred. That what I felt from their eyes. I wanted to decline everything but I couldn't

_**'Shut up. They don't care'** _said someone in my mind and I was stopped

That day was terrible in my life. Dad said that I would transfer in the church... And whispers there too

'_Omg! Isn't that the Assassin?'_

_'What did they say? How many human did she kill?'_

_'I don't know. They said the Killer murdered everyone in her family'_

_'Why did they send here here?'_

_'Do they really think that she'll be released from the demon she possesses?'_

_'Look what is she wearing. There's nothing girly in here even through she's the girl'_

_'No one in our church wears jeans and this shirt which..._

_'...is bloody. I heard it's her mother's blood'_

_'That's so disgusting'_

and nothing more. Just gazes and whispers. No one called me by my name. The name I got there was the Assassin. I wasn't going in the church's school and different from all the girls I took material arts. I was using all my power to hit everything I was seeing

Dad was saying that he would visit me but he never did. After I joined the church neither he nor Yui visited me. I've being lonely but I learned hiding my true feelings. Even if I was dying inside, no one knew about it. I'd no single friend and the teachers wouldn't mind something about me. But there was one good thing with that. They were always frightened by me. So they were leaving me alone with my thoughts

I don't ever remember myself without it... The power I was born with **(1)**. That was what I'd to hide from everyone. The power that could kill. When my parents heard about it they locked me in the room and forbid everything, even meeting Yui. No one knew how scary it would be. There was only mom who never left me alone and she was sacri...

"Miss, we are here" my thoughts were interrupted by the driver who stopped the car in front of the gates. I looked around

"Are you sure this is the correct address?'

"Yes, Miss" I sighed and grabbed my luggage, then thanked the driver and left the car. I inhaled. The new life was starting from today and I didn't know if it was better or worse. I'd no choice. Dad who was sent in Europe for some work informed the church that I couldn't leave with him so I'd to arrive at the Sakamaki mansion and live there

After 6 years I finally left the church and now I was standing in front of the huge gates. I couldn't see what was inside it coz it was already dark and my signing, even through I'd different because of my power, wasn't letting me see in darkness. I took the phone out and checked the time. It was pretty late and everything around me was left or. should I say, haunted

"Does someone really live here? But the driver said it was the correct address" I sighed again and used my ability to open the gates. Then I entered in the garden and after minute I saw the main door. Suddenly the drop fell on my hair and I looked up. Rain. I didn't hate it. I was thinking rain was as lonely as I was so I couldn't hate it. But now I dragged my luggage and knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Again. Nothing happened

'Shit! Am I really going to be here all night?'

I was about to hit the door again when suddenly it opened by. I didn't see no one and it was strange. Someone had to open it right? It was impossible that it opened by itself but I'd no time to think about it. I went inside and the door slammed behind me. I looked around and noticed the little light somewhere. I strained sight and descried lines of the things in the hall. The corridor was really huge and I could see sofas everywhere. I left the bag and walked towards the light

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No presence

'I guess they weren't informed that I would arrive today'

I shrugged. At least I wasn't afraid of being alone and I'd the shelter from the rain. Suddenly I bumped into something. It was another sofa and the boy about my age was laying on it. I held my breath, trying his own or his heartbeat but my hearing was caught by silence. I could see that he'd red hair but what kind of eyes I'd no idea since they were closed. He was wearing white shirt that had brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black leather jacket. He was also wearing a tie around his neck which wasn't tied correctly

'He doesn't know how to tie it or does he like to wear like this?'

If it was my problem after all. The thing that caught my attention was his trousers. Black jeans with a black belt attached to both sides of his pants. One of his pants was pulled up almost halfway. The same way I was wearing my jeans

'The heck!' I through and decided to wake him up. I went near him and touched his hand. I was cold as ice. I winced and immediately knelled, put my head on his chest. He'd no pulse. Damn! Why did God decide to take him at the same time I arrived in his house?

"Hey! Are you alive?" I yelled in his ear. Nothing happened. I cursed under breath and pulled my phone out once more

'I've to call an ambulance'

I started picking up the number when suddenly the hand pulled the phone away. I looked up. The green eyes were staring at me, he cursed and glared at me

"Damn, so noisy. It's not your house so be quiet" my jaw dropped. He was ALIVE even through his heart was stopped! I returned him glare and grabbed y phone from the opposite side

"Give me back" I snarled. The boy frowned

"Why should I?"

"You better" I wore emotionless face. He smirked and after second I was under him. My eyes widened but I controlled myself. He bent down and licked my throat. I shivered

"You are sweet but that's not enough"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm about to take you" I'd no idea where he was going to take me coz someone interrupted 'us'. The tall guy with glasses and dark purple hair appeared at the sofa and spoke coldly

"Ayato how many times do I have to tell you. Take such activities to your room" Ayato cursed under breath

"What the hell do you want Reiji?" he released me and I immeadiately climbed down, stood away from him as quickly as I could

Wait! What the hell did he say? I am sweet? The hell! Is he a cannibal or what? Who else says to another human about being sweet?

"Who's that girl?" Reiji turned to me. I ignored him. I wasn't going to talk with them"Hey! I asked something" he snarled "Ayato explain" Ayato shot him deadly glare

"How am I supposed to know? Ask her" before I said something very impolite, I felt someone licked my cheek. I jumped away and turned back. The little boy with purple eyes and pale purple hair smiled evilly at me and hugged the... teddy bear? Come on! Who's playing with toys at his age? At least he was an year younger or so than me. I frowned

"You are right. She's sweet but it's not enough" he remarked coldly. Was this house full of the freaks?

'Aaaahh!' I yelled in my mind from anger but didn't show them anything. Suddenly another voice spoke

"I smelled a human being. Hm! So it's you, Doll-chan" I looked up at the upstairs. I noticed that bow everything was lightened and I could see another weirdo with the idiotic hat. He looked like Ayato. He'd more brown hair than reddish but his eyes were green too

'I guess twins" I through and trembled when someone's tongue touched my neck. I shocked. The guy with hat wasn't standing on the upstairs anymore. I pulled back and stand away from all of them

"She's not sweet" the lad licked his lips. What was wrong with them? Before I managed say something bad, Ayato spoke

"Stop licking her, Raito! She belongs to Yours Truly" he smirked and stood up. I instinctively took the step behind. The four couples eyes were looking at me as if I was a new toy for them. I'd huge urge to beat them up

"Lame" I heard and Ayato's smirk disappeared

"Screw you!" he yelled "I know it's you, Subaru! Show yourself"

"Over here" we all looked up towards the second floor "I'm sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly all the time"

"Shut up"

Near the railing was standing the pale pink-haired and red-eyed guy who shot me the glare

"I sensed the human. So it's you, the one who interrupted my sleep"

'Why are they mentioning human being? Like they aren't'

"And who the hell you are?" I frowned "I didn't ever know if you were existing on this planet. It's not my problem if some voices woke you up. Even through I didn't even talk. So next time watch your mouth, boy" Raito smirked

"Doll-chan can talking" said Kanato "do you want to have a look, Teddy?"

Was this kid really talking to the plush bear? Yeah, they were all freaks

"Don't you think you've big mouth, human?" asked Subaru "who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am what I am and it's none of your damn business" Ayato laughed loudly

"What manners" murmured Reiji. I glared at him

"Is this the Sakamaki Mansion?" I asked

"My question first" Subaru cut it out

"Do you know about us, Doll-chan?" Raito walked towards me. I pulled back again. I swallowed my urge to beat them up again, remembering how strong Ayato was when he said something about taking me. I declined my through

"My name's Kairi and not Doll. I was supposed to live in the Sakamaki Houshold" Reiji frowned

"We weren't informed about you after all"

"Well, I guess it's a misunderstanding. I better go" I walked towards my luggage when another main voice said sleepy

"Are you that girl who'd to come from the church?" I looked over my shoulder. On the other sofa there was laying the blond boy with the same uniform. He was wearing the sweater after his white shirt and then the jacket. He'd headphones in his ears and the mp3 was tied around his neck

'Another weirdo'

"Again you, Shuu?" sighed Reiji "so who's that girl after all?"

"She's kinda idiot" remarked Raito "I prefer Bitch-chan"

Bitch-chan? Was there someone like me who'd to stay in this mansion? And hey! I'm not the idiot!

"That guy... he contacted me and said that there will arrive a new bride from the church" Ayato giggled

"So Chichinashi will have companion" screw him! That molester!

"Shut up, Ayato. I gues there's no misunderstanding so let your luggage go" ordered Reiji. I mentally did what I was told. I wanted to use my power to view the whole mansion in one minute but I couldn't let them know about me. Someone kicked my head

"The hell!"

"Doll-chan zoned out" said Kanato to his Teddy again

"I'll introduce ourselves. This is the first son" Reiji pointed to the sleepy body "Shuu" that freak was already sleeping

"I'm the second son, Reiji. The third son - Ayato" that Tomato-head smirked at me

"Next is Kanato" his panda eyes dazed

"Raito" he put the hand on the hat and bowed me

"And the youngest is Subaru" I looked at the spot he was standing before but now he was nowhere. I forced fake smile and bowed

"As I already said it's Kairi and not Doll-chan" I swallowed again and walked towards Ayato who was already sitting on the sofa "give me back my phone, I need to call somewhere" Ayato frowned a little and raised the hand up

"Like I'm going to do it"

"The same scene" murmured Kanato "I know what will happen next" I looked at him

'You've no idea what I'm going to do'

I snarled softly and hunched then jumped and after second I was holding my phone, sitting on the top of the sofa. Everyone gasped

"You knew that I would do that? I glared at Kanato

"You Girly Cat" glowed Ayato. My winning was shorter than I through. Someone pulled the phone away and crashed it with one hand. Subaru dropped the broken cellphone and kicked the wall behind me, leaving a hole in it

"You won't need the phone until you live here"

How strong could they be?

"Th-there's something strange about all you" I whispered. I never was a fan of horror movies but I wasn't afraid at all, a bit confused. I jumped from the sofa and ran passing the table but someone pushed me towards it and I fell on the pieces of glass, cutting myself. I winced when smelled familiar scent. Scent of blood. I felt eyes on my back. I turned around and saw glowing eyes staring at my knee. Ayato bared his teeth and I saw something that froze blood inside my veins. Fangs and hungry look

'Vampires! Kairi think! After all you are the Killer, so THINK!'

the only plan I'd was running away. Before I could react Shuu was behind me

'But he was asle... Shit!'

**_'RUN! USE EVERYTHING AGAINST THEM AND RUN!'_**said someone in my mind and I started acting like... cat. I snarled again and licked my knee. They gasped. I guess they through I was the vampire too. I jumped up and kicked Shuu's chest

"You think this will help you Girly Cat?" Ayato licked his lips "I'm kinda hungry you know?"

"Don't mess up with me" I warned them" I don't care how strong or fast you are" and I jumped over, rolled in the air and fell on my one hand, again jumped. That happened in seconds but I could sense Subaru's smell behind me. He grabbed my hand and I kicked his chin then head, feet and ran towards the door. I was about to open it when I heard feminine soft voice

"Reiji-san, what's going on?" I looked back. Everyone froze. The cute girl with blond hair was standing in front of Raito but that wasn't what I saw first. A woman with long purple hair was wearing the long black dress. I couldn't see her face, her bangs were covering it. Then she looked up and as my eyes met hers I felt unbearable ache inside my heart. Breath became impossible. My hands were searching for the chest. I groaned, fell on my knees and started coughing blood up

"Kairi!" I heard someone called my name and then familiar darkness welcomed me

* * *

**Hi everyone**

**I'm Alice and I just watched Diabolik Lovers. Of course as everyone I fell in love :D actually for three guy. My favorites are**

**1) Ayato**

**2) Subaru**

**3) Shuu**

**and I can't decide what should I do? I want to make a couple and plz write me in reviews what should I make XD**

**Ayato/Kairi or Subaru/Kairi or Shuu/Kairi**

**now let's return to the fact that Kairi isn't an ordinary girl. She was born with power I call Telekinetik which means that she can move things without touching, only with her brain**

**I'll stop there. If you don't get something write me :D**

**Tnx 3 3**

**and sorry for my grammar mistakes XD XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Umm...' the girl with that stupid church uniform shook. I was laying o the branch. I opened one eye and looked at her. She was looking up at me while shaking, like I was going to kill her for waking me up. Stupid rumors!_

_'What do you want?' I asked and jumped from the tree. She exclaimed and pulled back_

_"I-I was asked to g-give you something'_

_'Give me what?'_

_'It's a letter'_

_'From who?'_

_'I don't know'_

_'Tch! Fine, give me' I replied but the girl didn't move. My stoic face really scared her 'I won't kill you just because you've to gimme something. But if you are still scared, put it on the grass and go' the girl nodded and did as she was told. I sighed and took the paper. It has different mark. I was getting short letters from my big sister I don't ever remember but it wasn't from her. The symbol of the plural arms wasn't hard to see but to read. The two silver swords crossed each other in the circle. On the bottom there was laying some animal which was wearing red hat and it was bedaubed with... blood?_

_'The heck' I rolled it. There was nothing that should say something about sender. I sighed and opened the envelope. The red paper took my attention_

**_'Dear recipient_**

**_We're told to send you this letter and warn you. From now on be careful, no one knows what'll happen when you'll leave the church. You are safe here but outside there's danger that the same accident will happen..'_**

_'Same accident?'_

_**'...we guess you remember what happened to your mother, don't you? Your power is pretty interesting and we want you to keep it as a secret. No matter what, even if someone tries to kill you...'**  
_

_'How many do they know about me?'_

**_'...We are watching you so we'll warn you when something strange might happen. We know you want to research about us but we beg you to not. No matter how hard you try there will no result and you'll waste your precious time...'_**

_'With that letter I'm already wasting my PRECIOUS time' I through sarcastically_

**_'...You better master your power soon. You are the only one who can use it property (actually, you are the only one who has it). Take care of yourself and don't forget about our warning_**

**_Your well-wishers"_**

_I re-read it again. The only conclusion I made was that no one had the power like me. Even through I wasn't using it in the church they knew about it somehow. There was the main questions: who the hell were 'they' and why were they warning me? Looked like I'd to leave the church soon. I already knew that but I'd to live with my elder sister and father and they weren't my enemies. So what they knew? If there wasn't mentioned my power I would through that letter wasn't for me._

_My thoughts were interrupted by screaming. I winced and instinctively wan towards the voice. I rushed in the building and saw that girl who gave me letter swimming in her own blood. I covered my nose, the scent was very blustery. The teachers and the students were around her and no one dared to help her. What if she was still alive? One girl turned towards me and yelled_

_'That was you! Again you! Why did you kill her?' I frowned_

_'I didn't kill no one'_

_'You did! There's only one demon and it's you! You killed her because she woke you up for giving you something. You killed her' I trembled_

_'Are you realizing how idiotic reason is waking up? How could I kill her when I just came here?'_

_'I saw you' said other voice 'you were standing here, looking at her and when you saw me, you ran away' I wanted to say something very impolite but I cut myself off_

_'Why won't you check? What if she still has pulse?... Get out!' I ordered and went near the girl. I put my hand on her chest. I could sense her pulse, it was very slow but her heart was still beating_

_'She's alive! Call the ambulance... why are you staring at me? Call the ambulance! Now!' the teacher pulled the phone out and called up. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to take her from blood and the same time not to hurt her. In short wanted to use my ability but then I remembered what I was told_

_**'...No matter what, don't use it...'**_

_I stopped when the ambulance came and they took the girl. She opened eyes when they laid her on the hand-barrow, she looked at me and whispered, coughing blood up_

_'They won't... be able... to protect you... don't accept it... if you do... you are... dead' and with that she closed eyes. Everyone's eyes were on me, like before, when mom died. I moved to ran when the principal of the school called out_

_'Kairi! Follow me!' I stopped, bending the head down like I was guilty in something, but I knew no one cared. We entered in his office. He sat and pointed me to do same. I sat down too. The principal opened the desk's drawer and took out something. He opened it_

_'Kairi, it's your father's letter. I wanted to give it to you but that incident stopped me. Let's forget what happened for awhile. You know after one week you'd to return in your family. So he says that he's sent in Europe for some work and you can't go with him. He's very precious friend in Japan and he wants you to live with them for awhile, Here, read it' he gave me the letter but I didn't take it_

_'I don't want. I wasn't my fault' I jumped up and reclined the hands 'I didn't kill no one, is it clear? I didn't! Neither mom nor that girl. I was first time when I saw her, why should I killed her? For what reason?' I cursed under breath 'if you gave me the permission I would like to leave this place tomo...'_

**_'They won't protect you... you are dead' _**_i winced_

_'Kairi, are you alright?' the principal stood up_

_'You killed me.. not only me but that little girl too.. You are e very bad girl, Kairi... I wish I didn't have the daughter like you... Yous sister is better... You know the truth... You killed me... You did kill me.. Everything is your fault... it's not like your father couldn't take you... he didn't take you... you are the one who kill me, his beloved wife... do you think he'll forgive you? Never!... You are dead... as soon as you... will arrive in this house... you are dead...'_

_my faced turned pale. I inhaled deeply and fell on my knees. The principal ran near me and asked something. I couldn't hear what. My hearing was very weak_

_'No no!' I yelled 'stop it! Shut up..._

"Stop it!" I screamed in reality and raised up. I inhaled and caught my chest with hand. I opened eyes and stared into the green one. Raito was standing at the bed I was laying on and was looking at me with widen eyes. He looked around himself and I saw stuffs floating in the air, Pillows, books, pans, papers, shoes, dress, even chairs. I gasped in shock and pulled back but I hit the headboard. I swallowed. It was my power which did that? and he saw it! Raito looked at me again and smiled evilly, completely forgetting what was going one

"Good evening, Doll-chan"

'Fuck the shit! I forgot he was a vampire'

'What the hell is that? I pointed to the air and started acting. His smiled changed into confuse

"What?" he was sitting on the bed in second. I held breath and repeated

"Why are you doing that? You think that'll scary me?

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting, I know vampires have some kind of inhuman powers and I guess it's your right? Stop using it" next moment he was on top of me. He bent down and licked my neck

"You don't have sweet blood like Bitch-chan but you're pretty interesting" I shivered, noticed how the stuffs returned to their places

"Stop it!" he smirked

"Are you afraid of me?"

"As if I am" I don't know if he was bitting me but someone again interrupted us

"Raito, you are the same as Ayato. How many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room?"

"Damn it, Reiji!"

"Stop fooling around" he ordered and turned to me"you better take the bath and get dressed, we're leaving" Raito smirked again and then disappeared

"I'll see you later, Girly Cat"

"We're going?" I totally ignored him and asked Reiji "night school?"

"You are pretty smart but you still need to learn having good manners" he left as well and I stood up, feeling dizzy. Thanks God, I wasn't bitten yet or I would really freak out

'School huh?... Great! Now will start whispers about me again'

I notice that I was no longer wearing my cloths. There was no way in hell the undressed me, right? I guess there was a girl and I hoped she changed my clothes. All of a sudden I got angry. Why? Why was I at this horrible place? Why did dad send me here? Did he really hate me that much? I felt single tear rolled down on my cheek. I wiped it quickly

'No, I'm not going to stay here. That won't happen! I'll fight against them until I 'll die. I've to save myself or no one's going to save me from hell. I've to run away! That's the decision, my decision"

As I remembered I was always deciding things from 10 years old so I could think something about it. After all I was the Assassin. I took bath and got dressed. Damnit! Girly clothes! I hated them, they are so uncomfortable but I'd no choice. If I wanted to be survive, I'd to do what I was told, like always

I opened the door and shuddered. The young and cute girl with pink eyes and curly blond hair was standing at the threshold. She smiled at me

"I'm Yui. As I heard you are from the church right? If you wouldn't mind I'll accompany you at school" I shrugged

"As you want"

"By the way, what's your name again?"

"You can call me Assassin" I replied coldly. I felt how she trembled "is something wrong?" she quickly turned to me

"N-no... I've just hear that name somewhere... is this your real name?" I sweat dropped. Was she an idiot? Who would name their children Assassin?

"No but I used to be called so"

"Ah! I see" we found the main door and it opened by itself. We went in the garden. I saw all the brothers at the limo

'Cool!' I through sarcastically 'I wonder how many people did they kill for that house or the limousine. Hn! Blood-sucking monsters!'

_**'Like you are different from them'** _said the voice inside me. I dried _**'You killed your own**_** mother!'**

"Shut up!" I snarled "get out from my mind!" I grimaced. Yui noticed my expression and blinked

"What happened?" I looked up

"Nothing at all I looked away. The Sakamaki brothers only glared at me and pointed to us to the car. I smirked and sat in it. Yui followed me

'The heck! Why should I sit next to Raito and Subaru? that two almost killed me! Duh!' I wanted to yell but I stopped myself

* * *

**Here's the second chapter ^^**

**I'll upload the next one as soon as I'll be able**

**Plz review and write me what couple would you like to see**

**Ayato/Kairi; Subaru/Kairi or Shuu/Kairi ^^**

**Thanks for attention**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know where the car was going because the curtains were covering the windows besides it was pretty dark outside. Suddenly I felt the hand slipped on my shoulder. I twitched eyebrows. That freaking bastard! I swore I would kill Raito first. I trembled when felt cold breath on my neck. I instinctively raised the arm and kicked the body beside me. I bared teeth and cursed under breath

"Hands off of my body!" he said

"I swear you'll be punished" I heard someone slammed the book, closing it. I looked up at Reiji and raised brow

"You shouldn't hit someone you don't know" he remarked

"You shouldn't touch someone you don't know" Reiji frowned

"You'll be punished later" Yui held breath (actually we were only one who breathed here). I shrugged

"Like you surprised me" Raito smirked and stroked my hair

"You aren't afraid of us Girly Cat?"

"Give me the reason and I'll be" I snarled back. He chuckled

"Stop it" Reiji again stopped me and gave me something "It's 100% natural strawberry juice. You've to drink it daily"

"Why?" asked Yui, she was holding it too

"This is the best cure of weak blood"

"Oh! Thanks" I shocked

'Seriously girl! You didn't understand what he meant? You are thanking him because he wants to drink your blood?'

"Doll-chan is kinda quiet" remarked Raito "would you mind me to help you?" I glared at him

"Shut the hell up!" Raito burst into laughing

"Are you worrying about something Kitty?" I ignored him

* * *

Finally we arrived at the school. As soon as the brothers left the car, students stared at them. I was in the limo but I could hear their whispers

"It's the Sakamaki brothers"

"Wow, they are so hot"

"How I wish to talk with them?"

"Don't you think I'm more beautiful than that bitch?"

"I'll make sure one of them will be my boyfriend soon"

I chuckled. How stupids could they be? I couldn't stand but to hate them already. Those girls were whores and not Yui. Hm! They really were worth to be bitten by vampires.

Suddenly I'd been dragged by Yui who smiled at me

"Let's go, we'll late" my eyes widened but I'd no choice. I walked pass Sakamakis and stood between Shuu and Subaru, bending my head. Even though I was 'hiding' well, I was noticed by everyone. I heard some students even teachers gasped

"Isn't that..? It can't be"

"There's no way in the hell! It's the Assassin!" yelled one boy

"The Killer!"

"Why is that Murderer here?"

"No doubt there'll be killed someone soon"

"Oi! Assassin?" I instinctively looked up. The boy with black hair and brown eyes smirked, he was standing on the roof of the biulding but I could hear him well "Do you reallt believe the Sakamakis will protect you? As soon as they hear what have you dobe to your own family, they'll betray you" I twitched eyebrows

"Oi! Asshole! Don't mess up with me! I swear I'll make you regret it one day!" I felt Yui's and Sakamakis eyes were on me. I grimaced

"Kairi?!" my hearing was caught by the male voice. The smirking boy with raven hair and scarlet eyes moved towards me. My eyes went widen nce more and I found myself in his embrace

"Oi! Oi!" he stroked my hair "I could never through you would be this weak Assassin"

"Shut up Kishu!" I released myself and was about to kick him when my hand had been caught by the cold one. I looked up. The blue eyes were staring at me deadly. Shuu let go off my hand but I heard him saying

"You'll be punished later"

Did I do something bad? I just greated my best friend. Actually Kish was the leader of the gang I was in. Even though I was living with the clerics, I was ging in the public school because the girls in the church didn't want to have the killer in their class. So the Father decided to let me join the public school. I met Kish there. He was the most troublemaker boy in the whole school who had his own gang and was involved in the fights. For some reason I joined his gang

Kish's voice woke me up

"Oi brat! Are you listening?"

"Sorry, did you say something?" he sweat dropped

"I almost finished and you wanna me start it again?" he sighed. At that time the bell rang "the school began, meet me after three lessons at the same place we used, alright?"

I smiled. For Pete's sake I wasn't alone. He was the only one who knew about my secret so I thought I could trust once more

"Oi Cat!" I heard Reiji's angry voice. Kishu frowned

"Better be careful. You know my gang will always beside you" I didn't like his voice. It was full with hatred. What was going one? Kishu smiled at me and ran. I was looking at him until he didn't disappear in the corner. Then someone touched my neck with... fangs. The instinct oke up inside me. I jumpede away and yelled

"What the hell do you want, Reiji?" Reiji frowned

"You better listen to me when I'm talking. This's the last warning. I wanted to tell you that you are in the same class as Yui, Ayato and Kanato. Better don't skip lessons. I'll check you later. If you do, you'll be funished" he walked pass me and in a blink disappeared. I cursed under my breath. This assole was thinking he could boss me around? Like I was letting him!

I couldn't wait for three lessons, I'd to see Kishu as soon as it was possible. I knew Reiji heard everything and it was dangerous for him to have contact with me. I'd warn him. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find where Kishu was. I asked almost all classes if they'd the classmate named Kishu Kiroy. But no one knew who he was. Then I started describing him but still no use. It was very strange. He said the gang would be next to me. What was the meaning if I couldn't find him..? Maybe he was looking for him after he heard I was transferred at Sakamakis. Kishu was very clever, actually a genius that's why he'd very followers. He knew what he was doing, so did he know now? I hoped he did.

First day was terrible, really. Somehow I managed to find my classroom. Of course I could ask someone where Sakamaki Ayato and Kanato were but most of the students knew about me as the Assassin so they mostly were afraid of me. The teachers even students didn't ask name but started calling me the Assassin. I couldn't believe how fast the rumors could be diffused. I felt very tired and I didn't realize how I fell asleep in the limousine.

When I woke up I was already in my bed. Someone carried me but who? That wasn't important. I'd to find Kiroy. Of course I knew his number by heart but I needed the cellphone which wasn't exist in this world. Besides I'd huge problems. Shuu and Reiji promised me that I would be punished by them. In short they were going to drink from me but I didn't have sweet blood. That's what all of them said so why would they need to drink from me? If I was letting them.

I stood up and looked through the window. It was very dark, I think 3 a.m. already. I sighed and was about to turn away when I saw figure standing on the balcony. It wasn't a boy. The woman with black dress and beautiful long purple hair wasn't looking at me. I felt ache inside my chest. I didn't know she felt that or not, but as I searched my heart, she turned to my window and smiled. It wasn't the ordinary smile but evil one. I winced when my heart started beating quicker. It hurt really terribly. I fell on my knees. The window opened by itself and the last thing I saw was her face ath my own, then everything went blank

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**I published the new chapter. But I need your reviews like air**

**I still want to know what kind of couple should I make so please leave the comment and I'll make sure I'll read them**

**By the way tell me if I'm going too fast and I'll change something in the follow chapters**

**Ja ne**

**#Assassin**


	4. Chapter 4

**I returned! Hehe! I'm on the perfect mood. Writing makes me feel sooo exited and happy I can't even discribe it ^_^**

**Okay, the only thing I have to tell you that in this fanfic the Sakamaki brothers are a bit OOCs so don't judge me alrite?**

**Don't forget to leave the review XD I need them really much XD**

* * *

At first everything was blanketed but then it started cleaning up. The place I was in was familiar somehow, like I'd have seen it somewhere. I feel warm hand touched my shoulder and the girl walked pass me. Looked like she didn't even noticed my presence. I saw Yui who was wearing her nightgown. She was looking somewhere else. I allowed her gaze and saw the little version of Triplets. Ayato, Raito and Kanato were laughing and running like ordianry children. All of a sudden Kanato started crying because the bats flew away. Ayato and Raito stopped

"Don't cry, Kanato-kun, we can catch them again" Raito cheered him up and smiled

"I'll catch them because of you" giggled Ayato and was aboutto run when almost bumped into the tall and beautiful woman. I felt how my heart floundered and hurt really much. That happened only to me, Yui was still standing, her body was healthy. Kanato and Raito left Ayato and the woman alone. The woman began yelling at him

"Ayato, why are you here? I told you that yu should study. Return to your room" Ayato twitched eyes

"No! The only thing I'm doing is study! I want to play like Raito and Kanato. I already learned ecerything what I'd for today" the woman frowned

"Ayato! You are the successor. You know what the successor ro do, right?" Ayato bent the head down

"I must be number one. I must become better than anyone"

_**Ah! Now I could se why this brat was so possessive and ried to be first in everything. I took my words back. It was not his fault**_

The laady smirked

"And if you fail?"

"I'm not my mother's child and I'll be sunk to the bottom of the lake" he whispered

"Exactly, good boy. You are worthless until you are number one. Worthless boys must spend eterbity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake. All alone, where no one ca help them. Now go to your room" and Ayato ran, helding tears in his eyes

_**Jeez! I really liked that he was laughing and not smirking and that bitch just made him **_**_cry_**

I felt angerraised inside me. Then the lady sat down on the chair and Kanato ran to her

"Mother" he said

**_Mother? That bitch was their mother? Now I could understand why were they so psycho or something._****Duuh!**

"Kanato, my song bird. Sing for me. Sing that song for me" Kanato nodded and began but I couldn't hear because that time everything went blank but then I could see that woman flirting with someone. The man was wearing a black long cloak and had long raven hair. He took her hand and kissed it

"You are very beautiful... Everyone has to be your beauty's servant, Cordelia" the woman giggled and whispered

"Richter, I would like you to be always by my side to whisper those your sweat things"

I noticed that Ayato was standing far away and spying at them with hateful eyes. And then the time stopped. Only Cordelia could move and she looked towards...Yui. She winced from pain and disappeared from my sight

"Yui!" I ran to her but couldn't manage to stop her. I fell on the knees. Someone giggled and started laughing. I looked up at green eyes and ended up meeting darkness again

* * *

"Hey girl! Open your eyes!" my body was paralyzed. Not only body but my mind too. I couldn't perceive the voice I was hearing. I wanted. Trust me I wanted to open my eyes, to see the owner but I couldn't. Everything I was seeing was black and nothing anymore. Then I noticed that I was no longer breathing. My lungs weren't working at all. The oxygen was turning into CO₂ and I was nearly...dead. The heart was stopped. I'd no pulse and I couldn't do something. Was I hurt badly? Did something happen to me? I'd no power to ask or answer those question. I was losing conscious again. I managed throw the words

"He..lp...me" I used oxygen that was left in my lungs. Someone carried me. I didn't know who it was, only thing I knew was that this person had very inhumanely cold skin. Then he laid me down on something like stone and I passed out

* * *

I was alive, still alive and that was a miracle to me. Really. I still couldn't breath and my heart wasn't working too. Something was going to me, something that I didn't like very much. I was laying like I was died...

After I came in this house, everything became really mysterious. I started having headaches and heartaches too, that I didn't have

"Bitch-chan" I heard someone called but my brain couldn't realize who it was

"Shut up! She's still unconscious and she can't hear you" the angry voice cut him off

"Why is she here?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"...shu.." I wheezed

"Oh! Kitty? Damn, her heart is stopped as well. She's half dead. Shuu! She's calling you"

No! Not him! I was calling not Sakamaki Shuu but Kiroy Kishu. I only managed shake the head

'Save...me'

I needed air. I was died! Like they heard my little wish, the strong hand carried me again and I felt cold breath against my neck. Then someone bared teeth and I gasped from pain. The fangs were going harder and stronger in my skin until they didn't touch the main vein. Someone pulled me closer and started sucking unstoppable. i could feel pain and pleasure at the same time. I couldn't fight against him. I couldn't push him away. I couldn't use my ability. All I could was to just let him do what he was doing. I don't know how long he was sucking my blood all I knew was that as soon as I was losing blood I was feeling better. Strange, right? But I could breath now, I could feel how my heart started beating again. My lungs were filling with oxygen gradually. I was sure he felt my heart's beat but he couldn't stop. They said my blood wasn't sweet so I couldn't understand why he wasn't stopping. He pulled me closer, closer that I could feel his cold chest moving against mine as he was swallowing my blood. And now I was hurt. Reallt hurt! Everything started aching especially the wound

Suddenly someone pulled him away and I fell on the floor. The the hand punched the wall

"Shuu! You should know that was fer first! You don't have to kill her!" I managed open one eye. I saw Shuu standing at the wall and Raito and Kanato - in front of him. Ayato was holding his neck with his one hand and the other was on the wall. Shuu was looking at me. Yes, at me and not at Ayato. Raito came to me and carried me bridal style

"Hello, Doll-chan. Good to see you consciously again" he smiled sweetly (if it's possible for the sadistic blood-sucking monster)

"Mmmm..." Ayato looked towards me and left Shuu

"Raito, lay her down and call the others. The school will end up soon" Raito pouted but did what he was told. He laid me down again and disappeared. Then I noticed Yui on the floor too. She was really wearing her nightgown. Ayato went to her, carried her and turned to Shuu. He wasn't standing at the wall, actually he wasn't in the...room anymore. Ayato cursed and disappeared as well, left me alone

'As always' I thought and closed eyes but no, I wasn't alone. As soon as he left, Kanato and Reiji appeared next to me (I don't know where were we.. I guess it was somewhere underground). Reiji came to me and checked my pulse

"Damn!" he cursed too and turned to Kanato "go to Subaru, I need him" Kanato frowned and nodded

"Re..iji...what happened?" I asked and tried to raise but he stopped me

"That's the question I've to ask" I sighed and winced. For awhile he was checking my bruises and cuts, the he took something from his pocket and opened the little glass, made me swallow something. I shuddered, my throat hurt but the heart stopped aching

"Where are we?" I raised up

"Lay down" he yelled. My eyes went widen but did what I was told

"Why?" he glared at me and at the moment Kanato returned with Subaru. The last one gave me glare as well and turned to Reiji

"What the hell do you want?" Reiji ignored his anger

"She can walk but I want you to take her to your room, away others" Subaru raised brows

"Why?" Reiji glared at him too

"Do what I told you" Subaru _tsk_ed and took me over shoulder. I goggled eyes

"Oi! Not like this!" he ignored me. After the seconds we left that place. used my ability to look ahead. We were going upstairs. There was his room?! On the top of the house?!

He finally laid... no, threw me to the bed. I rolled in the air and stood on my foot. Subaru smirked

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him

"For you I was dragged from the place I liked really much so say thanks and get out from my sight" my brows shook. I crossed arms over my chest and pouted

"Hm! The Guardian" Subaru raised brows again

"What did you call me?" I smirked as well

"Gu-ar-di-an" I spelled it

"And?"

"And what? Want me to explain what does it means? Guardian is the type of hum...ahem...people who protects someone from anything. You remind me the guardian because you carry your knife with you always" I grinned

"Don't mess up with me, human"

"I don't like messing up with Guardians"

For awhile we we silent. Subaru walked to the writing-desk, reclined his arms and laid the head on them, closed eyes. I as well kept silence. For some not very good reason I looked outside and saw the same woman. As soon as I looked at her, the flashbacks covered everything. Little Triplets talking with the pretty woman, Reiji and Shuu, and Subaru, standing in front of the tower, holding the same knife, looking at the window... the woman inside it...

And I woke up, holding my chest with hands. I gasped for air. Subaru opened eyes and he was beside me after minute. I inhaled deeply, couldn't took eyes from the woman. Subaru swung the hand in front of me. I gasped again and...

"Kairi!" he held me "hey! Wake up!" my eyes went widen

"Su-ba-ru?"

"Yeah, that's me. Look at me..." I blinked and pointed towards the window

"L-look outside... i-is th-there a wo-woman?" Subaru looked away for a moment

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him

"The woman... there was the woman.."

"What woman?" I frowned

"Very beautiful... with long purple hair and... green eyes... and black dress..." I stopped "she...she was in my dream too... Cordelia" I whispered

Subaru winced. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me hardly, holding me tightly

"Where did you see her?" he asked back

"Who's she?"

"No one asks you!" he cut it ad stood up "stay here" he locked the door behind himself. I sighed instinctively. What was going on? Cordelia... who was she? Why was Subaru so angry when I mention her?

My neck started aching. Oh! I forgot! Someone did drink my blood. I guessed s was Shuu... but...why? Because of my blood was sweet or was it just because for thirsty? That wasn't my problem. Only thing I cared was that I started being weak after I came here. That made me sick. And not only me. I was seeing how Yui was ill too...besides I begun seeing ghosts. Great! People already thought I was possessing the demon and now I was out of my mind too. Just great!

The cold and heartless scream tear the silence into pieces. Yui! I couldn't just stay here and listen to this yelling. I was about to open the door with my power (it was locked and I'd no key) when I heard a knock on the window. I turned back and the familiar person smiled at my stoic face

* * *

**So there's another chapter**

**My keyboard has some kind of problems so I won't be able to update soon but I'll try my best**

**Please R&R**

**#Assassin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, well, my keyboard is alright now and I'm able to publish again**

**I hope everyone will like the next chapter**

**Please enjoy reading**

* * *

"Kishu.." I whispered "omg! Kish!" I rushed to the window ad opened it. Kishu climbed in the room and twinkled. I couldn't help but to pull him in the embrace "Kish, I'm so glad the lad hugged me back and stroked my hair. I grinned instinctively

"Where the hell were you?" he asked angrily and pulled away "why didn't you come?" I frowned

"Kish...say, are you really studying in this academy?" I ignored his question

"What are you asking?" he blinked

"I was looking for you and you weren't in the school. Did you change your name?"

"You were what?" he raised the voice "damnit Assassin! Are you even thinking what are you doing?"

"Don'y yell! They will hea... Hey! Hoe did you come here? Why are you still alive?" he wore stoic face

"I should be dead?" he asked ironically

"If you are here, you are suppose to be dead now" he sweat dropped

"You wanna me?"

"No, but have you an idea where are you?"

"In Sakamaki Mansion I guess?"

"And do you know how hard is to get out from here?" I asked sarcastically

"I know it pretty well" I sighed

"Kish.. please, don't come here anymore"

"Why?" he winced

"You'll be in the huge trouble, trust me"

"Kairi, what's going on? Why are you here?" he grabbed me with shoulders

"I can't tell you"

"At least I should know how did you get here"

"Kish, please"

"Kairi!" he yelled "answer me!" my eyes went widen. I bent the head down

"Ano.."

"Hm?"

"Well, I was sent here from the church" he raised eyebrows

"Church?" I nodded

"Dad went in Europe for the work.. he couldn't take me and he wrote that I'd to leave here until he won't come back"

"Are you kidding?" I shook the head

"No" he frzoe

"Kai-i-ri.." he spelled my name when found his voice "do.. do you have... any idea... wh-where are you?" his voice was shaking

"Wh-what? I don't get it"

"Nothing.." he whispered "Kairi, look..you know my num..." I interrupted him

"I don't have the cellphone" his jaw dropped

"Why?" I moved gaze away

"Someone broke it" I murmured. He sweat dropped

"Who?"

"Never mind" he sighed

"After all I'm in the same school. We'll see each other"

"No!" I exclaimed and grabbed his hand "Kish! Don't!"

"Why not?" I sighed as well

"Forget it"

"Assassin, I don't like you. Something's going on and you aren't telling me"

"Nothing's going on. Just forget it. I feel dizzy now and I can't realize if I'm sleepy or still conscious"

"Hm" he pouted sweetly. I smiled and gently stroked his hair. It was so soft that I wanted to play with it. Kish realized that and smirked

"You miss me, Assassin?"

"Like I did!" I took the hand away

"Really?" he looked at me strangely. I forced to frown

"Of course I didn't miss you. How could I miss someone so cold-blooded?" he chuckled and pulled me in the embrace

"Take care, little girl. I'll watch" he kissed my hair and after a second I was alone in the room

"Shit!" I sighed deeply

'Kish, Kish! Think about it, please. Realize it, realize everything and help me'

I was begging to God. At that moment I remembered Yui and her scream. Din Ayato do something? Damn it! I couldn't stay here and wait when they would kill her. I turned to the door and kicked it, breaking into pieces. I smiled evilly at my ability. God! I was pretty happy to have it. Then I left the room and went towards Yui's own. I rushed to the door and knocked. No one opened it, after all there wasn't any presence. I swallowed and touched the gandle, trying open. It wasn't locked. But there was no one. I sighed and ran towards the corridor. It was empty as well. I cursed

"Shit!" and was about to go away when I felt familiar presence behind me. Shuu walked passing me and laid on the same sofa where was laying Ayato I first entered this house. I trembled instinctively, remembering his bite. Even though he had his headphones in his ears, he smirked

"Why won't you just run away?" he asked coolly

"What?" I shocked "but your brother said if I try running away, I would die" he still wore the smirk

"So? That's can't be a problem, right?" he opened one eye and examined me. I pulled back

"What are you up to?" he shut eye

"Your friend won't be able to help you" he remarked. My eyes went widen

"My friend? I don't have friends here" I declined his thought. His smirk grew

"As-sas-sin" he spelled my nickname (**A/n: **Idk if it's correct. Don't forget I'm georgian) "I wonder what have you done to your own mother" he licked lips. I frowned

"It's none of your business" I shouted and turned back to go away when I was caught by the cold hand. Shuu's MP3 was hung down and it was swinging, his blue eyes were freezing me. I looked away and took deep breath. He serious face really scared me

"It's too my business. You are living in my house" I shivered from anger

"I'm not a killer!" I yelled again "it wasn't my fault! I didn't do something wrong!" I jerked back but couldn't release my arm. Shuu's eyes widened for a second but soon they were cold again. I coughed, felt ache in the heart. Now his eyes went widen noticeably. He instinctively licked his lips and then his mouth was at my neck. For the first time my heart skipped the beat then started beating quickly and loudly. Shuu smirked at my skin

"You are such a dirty girl As-sas-sin" he spelled it again "you want me to bite you that much? You liked it" and his fangs touched my skin.

There's no more painful feeling for human than being bitten by the vampire, trust me. You feel unstoppable pain and your eyes gets watery automatically. When his fangs go so hard and deeper you can't deny it... Really! You can't... You feel no more pain but pleasure and you think you are masochistic, but you aren't. Blood leaves your body and everything goes blank little by little but you are conscious still. You still can feel everything. You hate yourself for letting him that. You hate but you can't do something against the vampire. You can't but I can.

As soon as his fangs went though my skin I, automatically, activated my ability. The tables, sofas, chairs, books, pillows and etc. were floating in the air. I managed to take aim and everything began moving towards Shuu's direction. I hit him but... as you attacked the stone! Nothing happened. I guesses he didn't even notice that something kicked him... But I was wrong. When stuffs fell on the floor he sighed at my throat

"You've kinda interesting power, Girly Cat" he licked the wound, pulling the fangs out "I like it..." he muttered and moved his mouth to my chest. He inhaled my scent and smiled a little, then caught my skin with teeth and sucked it, left kiss mark... I felt dizzy. He drank from me for too long. The wound ached really much. My head started hurting too. Shuu pulled away, gazing the kiss mark. He smirked and for my surprise kissed my forehead

"You do have sweet blood. I prefer this than Komori's" I blinked

"K-komori you said?" he looked down at me

"That little human"

With that everything went blank again. I slipped from his arms and was about to hit the floor when he caught me on time

'Komori...Komori...Komori Yui'

That wasn't leaving my mind. My brain was in shock. Yui... my older sister was here...? She wasn't with Dad anymore?

"No!" I burst into tears "No! I don't want to! No!" Shuu shocked, didn't wait this kind of reaction

"Shut up!" he ordered, tried to stop me hysteria but I refused it

"No! Get out! It can't be!"

"Kairi, shut up" he raised his voice

"You are saying the nonsense! Get out from my head!" I won't belie..." my voice stopped when I felt something cold touched my lips...

The boys, humans or vampires, maybe think that kiss is the best way to shut the girl up. Actually when someone you like shuts you up with this way, isn't bad. Girls like it... probably... Now I knew what Bella felt when Cullen was kissing her... But I'm not an ordinary girl! I'm the Assassin and when someone, especially a vampire, kisses me and takes my FIRST kiss, how can I like it?!

The shock I got from the kiss disappeared as soon as he pulled away and bit me again. My blood boiled from anger and disgust. Tears started falling down for no reason, but it HAD the reason! Then I realized that I was crying, Yui's smiling face floated in my mind and I dried tears immediately. I couldn't just broke down. I'd to be strong, very strong to protect my older sister from those beasts.

With that thought I pushed him away. He wiped blood from his mouth. I didn't wait for something and ran towards the main door. Fortunately it wasn't locked and I opened it but unfortunately I bumped into the cold chest. I looked up at green eyes

"Are we going somewhere, Girly Cat?" asked Ayato teasingly and smirked. I pulled back

"I was about to walk around the garden but looks like someone's blocking my way" I teased back, trying to pool him. Hie eyes glowed as he inhaled blood scent. His smirk grew

"My, my, you wanna me accompany you that much?" he bent the head at my wound and inhaled again "look, Kitty, you have been bitten by only Shuu.." I winced "it's unfair. I wonder if your blood is as sweet as Chichinashi's" I frowned

"Stay back, Possessive Brat!" I ordered, he only licked his lips

"A nickname? How cute" he chuckled. I sweat dropped

"E-eh? Hey! Back off!" that guy was getting on my nerves. I pushed him too and ran into the garden. I suddenly remembered. If he wasn't with Yui, the where was she?

"Yui!" I called out "Yui! Where are you?"

She must be in this house, right? It was impossible that I was the only one who heard her scream, right? She had to be here. She'd to be with Ayato or Kanato or Reiji or Subaru or Raito! She had!

The sunset was starting when I stopped running. I looked around

"Damn it!" I was standing... umm... somewhere... like in the middle of the forest... Man! Those people owned too big place. I sighed. I not only didn't find Yui but lost myself somewhere too. That's was ironical. For some not very good reason I started feeling dizzy. I didn't like this. Sleeping in clod and n the forest was he terrible idea... At the moment I saw someone... the woman... I couldn't see her face clearly. She'd long blond hair and was wearing long dress... I was sure, it wasn't first time for me to see her... She smiled gently at me and held the hand out

"Trust me" she whispered

* * *

**There's another chapter. I hope you like it**

**please R&R**

**#Assassin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! How have you been?**

**I'm very tired, the school ends and I've exams XD in maths and inglish XD**

**Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay ^_^**

**Well, I'm still going to upload XD**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

"Kairi-san, can you hear me?" I was dragged from darkness by the voice. I exhaled slowly and shivered, opening eyes. Mine met his purple and...

o_O - that was my expression. Kanato took the stoic face and raised up, hugging his bear. I sighed and bared my neck, threw the hair behind

"If I ruined your peace and you want to punish me, then hurry up and drink it, I'm not in the mood after all" Kanato's eyes widened when he heard what I said. He took steps behind and snarled

"Why do you think I'll drink that bitter blood of yours?"

"Well. all of you are sadistic so I can't think about anything but to be punished for no reason. Do you need any explaining, Freak?"

"My name's not Freak" he frowned "It's Kanato. You better call me that if you want to survive in this house" while he was talking I covered the throat with the hair again and looked around. I was sitting on the balcony of the third floor. I could see the roof from there. Kanato took my hair and dragged it towards him

"Ouch! What the hell, Freak?" he bared teeth and was about to really bite when he froze, stared something behind me, in the forest. I followed his gaze and saw no one. I sweat dropped

'God! Looks like their hearing and sight is pretty much better than mine'

I slid from his arms. He just raised up but didn't take the gaze from something. I started worrying. I took steps towards him

"Kanato? Are you alright?" I asked and knelt in front of him. He winced and looked down at me "If you are hungry I can give you my blood. If you don't like it just think you are drinking from someone else and the taste will be better, trust me" Kanato was looking at me for awhile, then he raised the hand and placed it on my cheek, stroking it

"Why are you so nice towards me? You hate vampires, don't you? You hate me too" I shook the head

"No, I don't hate them. It's just like us, humans. We need food to live, you need blood survive. Even though I hate when you kill people for blood I've no permission to blame you. The humans kill each other for food or money or women or God knows for what" his features softened. He pulled me in the hug. I wrapped arms around his back and tried to not move

"Somehow you are reminding me Yui-san" I shivered

"Y-yui? Why?"

"I don't know. You are very stubborn, cold and full of heatred. You look like us. You fight to leave this house and ignore our rules for brides. Yui-san is the opposite. She does everything we tell. She's soft and naive. She's warm heart unlike you. But both of you have some kind of willpower. You aren't stopping fight against us. Both of you have hope that you'll survive. And now you are talking calmly, I can't stop thinking how the same both of you are" I was listening to his monologue and my face was turning pale. I panicked. He pulled back and said

"I wonder if you two have some kind of blood relationship"

"I wonder that too" I murmured. Kanato held breath for a moment, not taking his eyes from me. Then suddenly ordered

"Sing" my jaw dropped

"W-what?" he do-what-I-told-you-ed me and repeated

"Sing"

"But I can't sing"

"If you don't, I'll drink from you" I sighed and asked

"What song?"

"Don't care. Anything" I shrugged and closed eyes, remembering the song mom taught me. My fingers start moving on the stone. She was teaching me and Yui how to play the piano but Yui never liked it nor the singing so mom started teaching me. And now, like I returned in the past, I started playing on the stone. I opened mouth and was ready to sing when my hearing was caught by the piano voice. I winced and asked immediately

"Who's playing?" Kanato frowned

"That's none of you business. You better do what I told you" but I couldn't hear him. I instinctively stood up and ran towards the voice. I looked back at angry Kanato and smiled

"You wanna your song?" he raised brows but followed me. I rushed in the house and ran upstairs, then in the corridor and opened the door... I froze... Raito was sitting at the grand piano and was playing. The notes were the same and his expression too. His eyes were shut and he was all relaxed. I took steps towards him, realizing what music it was. I looked around. I noticed the violin. I opened it and took the instrument out. Then I caught it and took the bow, touching the strings, The instrument issued melancholy voice. At the moment I closed eyes and opened mouth. The words started coming out by themselves...

(song: sadness and sorrow by Tailor Devis)

When I finished I sighed softly and slowly opened eyes. Everyone who lived in this house was here. Even Yui and Shuu too. I remembered that he was listening music all time so I wasn't very surprised. What scared me the most was their expressions. Kanato had tears in his eyes. Raito and Ayato were giving me glares. Shuu's face was stoic but I could see pain on it. The same was with Reiji too. Before I examined Subaru, he came to me and grabbed the violin, then crashed it to the wall. My eyes went widen. I looked at him. He was staring at the wall and his hands were shaking. I felt touch on my shoulder. I looked back. Yui wrapped arms around me and kissed my forehead. I shocked

"Never" spoke Kanato "never ever sing, understood? Never sing until you are here"

"But you were the one who forced me!"

"You aren't allowed! Only if one of use will let you..." I pulled back. Then heard woman's laugh. My and Yui's eyes went widen again but before I said something, I knelt, Yui fell. I managed to stop her in the air

* * *

**That's next chapter**

**Okay I know I PROMISED I WOULD UPLOAD THE LONG ONE BUT SORRY OKAY?**

**I dunno if next time it'll be long enough or not...**

**That's doesn't matter**

**Just read it and leave the review**

**#Assassin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know that it's been long time since I've not posted.**

**But I need reviews to upload following chapters.**

**I'll only upload if you leave reviews XD XD**

**So here we go again**

* * *

It's months I'm living here. I discovered that Yui, the bride who lived there before me, is my elder sister. Strigoi is the only one who drinks my blood unstoppable. At present all of them said that I don't have sweet blood so I wonder why can't he stop. Triplets, Guardian and Genius Freak are drinking from Yui in front of my eyes and every time I release her from their hands. I think they haven't realized who is she for me... And that's great. I can't allow Yui or the to know. I've been dragged in the school again. Somehow Kiroy Kishu is in my class now. He's an year older than me and I've no idea how but he is. And all those days he isn't letting me go somewhere alone. We're always together and I still wait for him. I don't have willpower to tell him. Even if I had what would I say

"Hey, Kish, do you know I'm living with vampires and they're going to kill us, me and my sister, after years?"

Hell no! That's why I'm still waiting. Me, seeing ghosts, stopped. Well, I stopped seeing purple-haired woman but she'd been replaced by the others: one has long blond hair and blue eyes and is reminding me Shuu, and the other one has pale pink hair and red eyes, in short Subaru's female version. See? That's what I was meaning when I said my brain isn't working normal. Before I was seeing the Demonic Vampire and now I'm 'talking' with female Subaru and Shuu. Just perfect! Hm! I wonder when did I become so ironical person. Well, that's not important. I've to deal with my bad-working brain somehow.

I'm sitting on the sofa in the living room which is empty and reading some book. You won't ask about what right? You should guess. Yup, about them. The name's VA. I sigh about everything I read. I wonder why do they have such book here. Oh! I forgot! It's nor their but mine. I received it from Kish as my birthday present. I'm getting 16 tomorrow. I'm not exited. Even though we get 16 once in out life, so what? I'm not having party here. I can't even celebrate it with Yui or Kishu. he knew that from the start and gave me that books of VA series. I wonder why they and not others.

I dunno when he entered the room but when I sigh

"Man, why aren't you real Belikov?" Raito bursts into laughing. I frown

"The hell are you laughing, Sadistic Molester?" I ask angrily. Raito chuckles and comes closer to me

"What are we reading, Doll-chan?"

"The hell you care" I murmur and show him the book. He looks at the binding and blinks, then grins widely

"Why are you reading a book like this, about us?"

"Hey! I'm not reading about 'you'. Those vampires aren't sadistic and bastards and assholes like you, so don't compare them to yourself"

"Hm.. You attached to the vampires, Girly Cat?" he bends down and licks my cheek. I punch his arm

"Back off, Sadistic Molester!"

"Eh?" he pulls back "A nickname?" I raise eyebrows

"What?" I glare him "In this house everyone call each other nicknames, so why can't I call?" I ask annoyingly "by the way, I need money, give me some. I've to bough something or I'll go crazy"

"Why?" his expression changes again and the playful mood changes into astonishment. I take =_= face and repeat. He thinks for awhile and then touches my neck but now with the hand

"Take off" I snarl. He chuckles

"I don't know if I can" he replies my question-like-order "better ask Reiji" I sigh

"Great! Now I'm gonna die" I mutter bitterly. He smirks

"Well, you are Doll-chan, you can handle with him" I shake the head

"Don't think I'm too genius" I close eyes and inhale slowly. Raito tickles me and I jump up "You!" I yell and punch him too. He giggles and pokes my arm "ouch! You Molester!" his lips curves into a smirk again. I sweat drop and sit on the sofa again, gazing the wall. He notices my mood-change and strokes my hair, kneels next to the sofa

"Are you angry, Kitty?" he asks, I notice worrying tone. I shake the head again

"Just air-sick or something"

"Hmm" he murmurs and places the palm on my forehead "you don't have fever" I smile stupidly

"We are too attached to me, huh?" I ask teasingly. He licks his lips. I suddenly feel like I'm going to throw up. I jump up and run to the bathroom... Raito is next to me in seconds. He catches me when I'm going to fell and carries me bridal style. I close eyes

"Take me from here" I feel my wet cheeks. Raito isn't saying something but I feel that we are... ahem... he's entering the warm room and lays me on something soft. I sigh slowly and open eyes

"Oi, Moles...ter... I'm not dying.. Don't take this kind of face" I try to joke. Looks like It's not helping because he raises up and disappears. I hardly manage to examine the room. It's very clear and lighting. I can't realize where the warm comes from but the room is very warm, almost hot. I see the mirror on the wall and I stand up, walk towards it, look inside it. I see the woman with the black dress again next to me. I can't see the face because she's very tall. The woman wraps arms around me and whispers something. I can hear few words like

"Your sister... the awaking... someone will in... everyone die... You can't change something..."

I look back, there's no one here, but the woman is still in the mirror. Her bangs are covering her eyes but I see her evil smile

"Cordelia..." I whisper. She giggles

**_'Remind me them'_** she whispers back and blows somewhere. Next time I see Yui standing next to me

"Doll-chan?" I hear Raito's voice. I look towards him and smile

"She said 'Hi' to you" He blinks

"Who?"

"Som..." Yui places her palm on my mouth and shuts me up. I see her eyes change colors

"Get off!" I see 'her' eyes and get away from 'her' "where's she?" I yell at 'her' "give her back!" Raito catches me but I push him away and run...

**'Yui! Don't leave Yuu!' **yells someone in my mind and I try do so. I stpo and run back but bumpe into someone. I look up

"Ayato!" I grab his hand. His eyes widens "Yui... Yui.. come with me.. come!" I drag him to that room but female version of Shuu stops me. She speaks for the first time in our 'relationship'

_'Don't... You won't survive' _she has cold voice like Reiji. Her tone is the same. I shake the head and frown

"But, Cordelia..." I exclaim and feel how Ayato's arm shivers "Cordelia will kill her... let me go"

**_'I can't... I promised someone that I'll protect you' _**she declines my thoughts. At the moment Ayato crushes me to the wall with my back. His eyes begin glowing and his hands are shaking. He snarls

"Who the hell are you?" Why are you here? What do you know about us?" I shiver from pain

"I don't know nothing, you Possessive Brat! Let go off me! I need to see her!" I move towards him and try to kick his head

"I'll difinitely kill you" he glows. I close eyes and curse under breath

"Let me go!" I kick his leg and release myself. He catches up with me. I run in the room and freeze. Raito isn't here and Yui's sitting on the bed, reading some book. I sigh happily and let Ayato go. He whispers

"I'm gonna kill you" and walks towards Yui

"I'm thirsty" our eyes go widen. Yui throws the book away and runs at me, stands behind me. I glare at Ayato who looks at us

"Don't touch her" I snarl. He chuckles

"What. are you gonna give me your blood?" I frown

"If you want I've no permission to not let you" I shrug coldly. He comes closer and I tell Yui

"Yui, leave! Now!" she gives me the quick hug and whispers

"Don't let him" then leaves. Ayato looks at her and when she slams the door behind herself, he turns to me

"Do you really think I'm interested in your blood?" he asks irritably

"I don't care, you are or not. If you are thirsty, you've to drink from me" I'm not going to let him suck my older but too naive sister. Ayato looks away

"Your blood isn't sweet"

"How do you know" I ask annoyingly "have you even taste it? Guess, no. Don't you wonder why your Strigoi brother drinks from me unstoppable?"

His face changes and he gives me interested look

"Come here" he orders

"You, come here" I order back and wait. He smirks and after a minute, his fangs are in my skin already. He goes harder and stronger than his brother and I gasp as he sucks my blood. He catches me tightly and pulls me closer to his body. He sucks, sucks and sucks. The stops for awhile and bites me again. My mind's completely blank but before he manages to leave me without blood, someone pulls him away. I gasp for air and open eyes halfway. Ayato's crushed to the wall and his eyes are glowing, staring at me hungrily. Then I examine my savior and I shock. I would never ever think that Shuu would save me from his brother. Once Ayato saved me from him and now he - from Ayato.

Strigoi makes Ayato to look at him. He does so and his eyes normalize but Ayato still snarls

"Shuu! Screw you! Let me go! Shuu takes one of the headphones away and says calmly

"Leave her" Ayato bars teeth

"She's mine"

"I know you like her blood but that doesn't mean you've to kill her"

"Get off! Kairi!" he yells at me "don't dare to move!" Shuu smirks evilly

"Do you think she can? You sucked too much for normal human. I'll release you but you won't touch her" he commands and really releases him. Ayato looks at me for awhile, his eyes begin glowing again but he leaves the room. My lips curves into a little smile. Breath isn't impossible now, so I inhale and exhale slowly, close eyes. Before I fall on the floor, he catches me in the air and lays me on the bed, tries to ignore the scent from my bleeding neck

"Oi! Human! You okay?" he asks but I notice he's not worrying. I feel ache inside heart from disappointment. I just nod and wince from pain. Shuu pushes me away and lays next to me. My jaw drops

"What are you doing?" I can't screaming "It's Yiu's room!"

He turns to me and says nothing, just grabs my hand and after seconds we are in my room, laying on my shoulder. I can feel his cold breath. I shiver and hear him chuckle a little

'That's my birthday present' I think sarcastically. Then we both hold breath and I relax, if it's possible when the leech, as Werewolf Jacob calls vampires, sleeps next to you. I'm flying in thoughts and smile when remember that I saved Yui for this time. I didn't smell her blood anymore. My neck's still bleeding and Shuu starts licking it, tastes it. I shake the head slowly and sigh. Suddenly I hear something from Shuu's side. I look at his side and notice that his I-pod is on loudest voice and that's what I hear. I still can't catch words but I think it's pop or something. I've never notice computer in this house so I wonder where does he have those songs from? Then more questions float in my mind. Why is he so lazy? So head-dead (as Reiji calls him)? Why can't he be playful like Ayato and Raito? Why is everyone so different from each others? And I ask automatically

"Shuu?" he doesn't answer but I'm sure he listens "you all are brothers. Then why are you so different from each other?" Shuu just exhales slowly

"We are but we have different mothers"

"What?" my jaw drops again

"I and Reiji have the same parents. So are Ayato, Raito and Kanato"

"And The Guardian?" I ask. That really surprises him

"Who?"

"I mean Subaru"

"He's from another woman: I close eyes and sigh. So that's the reason. But still Shuu and Reiji... the same parents... it's hard to believe. They, at least Reiji, hates Shuu like hell. I feel touch on the cheek. I open eyes and am ready to fight with Strigoi when I notice the blonde woman. Her face expression changes immediately as I look at her and her lips turns into a smile. She nods and strokes my cheek gently. I blink and mt breathing gets faster automatically. Shuu feels that and raises up. But I'm still staring at the woman

_**'You did well, Kairi. You are such a good sister'** _she says and pats my head

"Who are you anyway?" I ask, she keeps smile. Shuu grabs my shoulders

"What?" he asks. I ignore pain and ask again

"Answer me!" the woman looks at Shuu and points me to him

_**'Ask him about** **us**'_ she says and disappears. I blink

"Shuu..." he raises brows

"Hmm?"

"Who was she?"

"Who?" Shuu's expression changes immediately. I shiver and without realizing hug him, hide my face in his chest. The coldness of his body makes me relax and it's... just perfect. He winces when I embrace him but only touches my forehead, then curses under breath

"You've fever" he says coolly. I realize my mistake and pull away

"Like you care" I murmur. Shuu frowns

"Oi, human!" he calls

"What?" I snarl

"Who were you talking to?" I remember that they can't see them so I turn to him and pull his headphones away

"Who's the woman with very long blond hair and blue eyes? She looks like you very much" Shuu jerks away and his eyes start glowing from anger

"Shuu!" I raise my voice

"How do you know her?" he grabs my shoulders like Ayato and shakes me hardly

"It hurts" I try release myself but I can't

"Where did you see her?"

"Nowhere. I just talked to her. She said you would know about them"

"Them?"

"Forget it. I'm an insane and I've fever. I talk nonsenses" I close eyes. I hear the clock calls about 12 times. It's 12 p.m. which means I'm 16 years old already. I smile and lean back against his chest. I think he's right. I really have fever and his coldness is heaven for me

"Don't go" I slip it out, that cause him smirk once again

"Are we having perverted thoughts, Kitten?" he teases me. I blush madly

* * *

**Tada! Finally! Shuu/Kairi scene!**

**Don't worry, it'll be in next chapter too...**

**Just comment and I'll upload the follower one!**

**wait for reviews!**

**#Assassin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

**Being not too long time but I'm already writing :D**

**As I promised this is Kairi/Shuu moment again ^_^**

**so enjoy reading!**

* * *

That day was my b-day. For my surprise I slept well. As soon as I woke up, I thought

'Damn you sun! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?' and I hid my face on someone's... shoulder. Before I opened eyes I heard quiet music... Pop? Or Rock? No, I guessed classic. Jeez! I opened one eye and stared at his really good-looking face. I goggled eyes and yelled

"The hell, Strigoi!" the sleeping boy didn't even move. I took very annoyed face but I felt very dizzy. I was very tired! I remembered why. One Possessive almost left me without my precious blood! I sigh. At least I was alive and I didn't see something strange... except him.

"Shuu!" I called out again and shook him gently. What if he was angry? But Shuu didn't reply, didn't move. I inhaled slowly. Why was he here anyway? Fine, I knew that I was reading a book about vampires, then Raito interrupted me. I became sick and he took me to Yui's room. Then I saw familiar woman in the mirror and Yui showed up with her eyes. I was scared so I ran away and bumped onto Ayato. I dragged him to Yui's room and in the middle of the way someone, again the woman, stopped me. I ran again and when I entered Yui's dorm, I saw her sound and safe. At the time Ayato decided to punish me and asked Yui for blood. I saved her and Ayato almost killed me. Then Shuu showed up and saved me. Now everything was clear. That's why he was here.

I raised up and yawned but fell back on the pillow. It was Sunday so I wouldn't be able to get away from this house at all. I sighed

"Shuu! Stand u and sleep in your room! Now!" I yelled at him but he made no voice "Oi, are you alive?" I started worrying and touched his wrist to check his pulse then I remembered that vampires don't have pulse. But at my move he smirked

"Worry about me, huh?" I punched his chest

"You idiot! You nearly gave me a hear attack!"

"You still worry about me. Does it mean you love me?"

"I prefer fall in love with the devil than you" I snarled "get up!"

"Oi, human, don't forget, you belong to me. Only I can order around. Your opinion doesn't matter to me"

"You bastard!" I glowed "get away! Now!" for a second I felt cold lips on my own. The Shuu pulled away and stood up but I noticed his almost red eyes were glowing. He was thirsty! It'd been weeks he didn't drink and I guesses he didn't ask Yui too. For some reason I felt sorry for him, even though he just stole my another kiss! I would go crazy without food! So before he really left I called out once again

"Shuu!" he stopped but didn't look back "You can" I sighed "ask me ad I'll let you..."

"Let me what?"

You know what I meant... Blood!" I closed eyes

"Have you changed?" I heard suddenly

"What?" my eyes went widen

"At first you almost killed us with your strange power and now..." I winced when he mentioned my power and pulled back

"H-how did you know?"

"You showed me"

"Don't tell to no one! Got it? No one!" I yelled and jumped from the bed, rushed to him and grabbed his hand. At my touch the electronic from his body almost killed me. It was pretty high voltage and immediately made me fall. My heart almost stopped. Shuu managed to catch me and then... pain... again...

No, this pain was nothing. I could feel how thirsty he was and me, feeding him, made me so happy... Like mother feels some kind of happiness when she's feeding her child... That happened to me too. His bite didn't anger me. For some moment I was ready to hug him and tell him sweet things... He was more lonely that me.

He was drinking unstoppable but when felt my heart beat slowed, he immediately let go of me and looked down at my face. That was when I looked into his blue eyes... Sadness, pain, loneliness, regret... I could iced the all. It almost iced my heart. I instinctively raised my hand and stroked his cheek. At my touch he winced but didn't pull away. The the new feeling flashed in his eyes. Those eyes changed for a second. I could understand what he wanted and why he was so attached to me. He wanted me to embrace his pain. To welcome his presence. I could see his true self though the mask.

Even though I was weak I raised up and wrapped my hands around his neck. He froze, then fell on his knees and held his breath. I barred my face in his shoulder and let my tears go. Yes, I was cold-hearted but my pain was nothing to be compared with his

"I'm sorry, Shuu... please, forgive me" I murmured and embraced him tighter. Then I felt his cold hands on my waist. He leaned his head on my chest, shaking all over. I smiled. No, I wasn't masochistic but from now on I was going to give him all my blood to stint his loneliness and pain. I knew he couldn't reject what I had. He needed my blood like I needed air.

"You aren't alone..." I whispered "As long as you wan, I'll be by your side..." I wanted to pull away but he didn't let me

"For awhile" he whispered back

"As you wish" I smiled again. I didn't remember how long we were in this position. The wound didn't hurt at all. Neither bloodless made me dizzy and weak. What mattered was that he needed me. At the time for my surprise I started singing on low voice

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

"That was good.." he murmured. I looked down at him. He looked like a little kitten or a child. His eyes were half opened. His breathing was slow but rhythmic

"You allow me?" I asked sarcastically

"Stop being stubborn" he mumbled

"Wanna me to sing again?" I stroked his hair gently "fine..."

She says Hey! Wait  
Listen now to what I've got to say  
I don't think I want it this way  
We become some more Excuse and love that's come undone  
And how do we get so numb  
I wanna be in your control  
So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go  
I wanna be your puppet on a string  
Baby I'm not holding back  
We can do anything  
And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way  
We're as close to love as we'll ever get  
I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2

So lets play the charade  
I'm helpless like a child lost in the dark  
And I need you to light a spark  
It's a game but the same  
I need to feel that this is love somehow  
So don't disconnect me now  
I wanna be in your control  
So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go  
I wanna be your puppet on a string  
Baby I'm not holding back  
We can do anything  
And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way  
We're as close to love as we'll ever get  
I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2

Laying head to head and toe to toe  
And we're body to body  
I feel you beside me  
We're in this masquerade  
A beautiful game or play  
It's so powerful with you controlling me I wanna be in you control  
So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go  
I wanna be your puppet on a string  
Baby I'm not holding back  
We can do anything  
And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way  
We're as close to love as we'll ever get I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2

"You already are?" he 'answered' and held the breath again. I realized what I sang and blushed. That wasn't what I meant. I wanted to decline but the next comment made me forget the last one. He found my bra and flinched

"Why are you wearing it? You are a pancake too" that's when I laughed for the first time in this house

"I though you were different from them but you are a pervert too" I teased him

"Every guy's a pervert" he replied simply "why did you think I wasn't?"

"Well, you are... oldest, right?" he shrugged "how old are you?"

"19" my jaw dropped

"And you are still going to school?" I almost yelled

"I was dragged back for some reason"

"I guess, I know that reason"

"Really?" he began annoying me. I ignored him

"You are younger than I thought" I remarked

"Do I sound old?"

"I thought you were 25 or something like this"

"Well, I'm not"

"You are still Strigoi"

"Call me that again an..."

"Ad what? You will kill me?"

"I'll rape you" my eyes went widen. I immediately pulled away. Shuu laughed for the first time in our 'relationship'

"Why do you like to ruin everything?"

"That's in my genes" he shrugged again

"I've Assassin's creed in my DNA too"

"Kairi, come here!" he ordered suddenly. I stuck my tongue out

"As if I'm going" he closed eyes and smirked

"Someone's hungry"

"What..." the embarrassing sound of my stomach cut him off. I blushed "stupid stomach" I murmured. Shuu sighed dramatically and was about to say something when he barred teeth and glowed quietly. I winced

"What happened?"

"Stay here" seconds and the door was closed

* * *

**I know it took too long time when I upload the chp. 7**

**So there's the chp. 8 =))))**

**Share your opinion about my fanfic in the reviews**

**#Assassin**


End file.
